Slightly Unexpected
by YukiFenikkusu
Summary: Something a bit unexpected happens between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric after he once again damages his automail arm. Fluff, Very Mild Language One-Shot


**AN: This is for WrightingSadist who had helped me so I could finish brotherhood, and it's just... asdfghjk. I can't even! Well anyway, they requested a RoyxEd fluffy so here we go!**

Damnit. How was this possible? Well okay, maybe he shouldn't choose to ask himself such stupid, meaningless questions. It was quite easy to figure out.

Scar had destroyed his automail arm. Problem One

Alphonse had half his body destroyed... by Scar. Problem Two

And he couldn't get his hair tied back in its braid. And it bothered him horribly enough to where he was close to ripping the hair out of his scalp. He loved his long hair but it bothered him to know end how it would fly around in the wind. He had to let it down while at the hospital to let them check properly for head wounds. He made a face at the memory. Plus, Winry wouldn't be in Central for a few days. He needed to have his hair braided. For some reason he would get headaches with his hair flying loose all over the place. And the knots he had gotten when he had his hair down in his sleep were frustrating him to no end at all.

Thankfully his injuries from the battle were not that bad so he didn't have to sit in the hospital that long. A day at the most so they were both back in the military dorms. The nice thing was that the Colonel gave him time off from his State Alcehmist duty but it took away from him searching for the Philospher's Stone. But he couldn't very well do anything with his and Al's bodies like this.

Ed sighed, his scalp was itching with the fact that he had gone a day without properly washing his hair. All the stress he had of finding Al's and his bodies was taking a toll on his health somewhat and his hygiene. The fact that somedays he was so busy he never would take a proper shower. Just a quick enough rinse of his body to rid it of any possible ordor and then out the door he went. Plus it was impossible to take a shower with loose wires hanging out the port.

"...Brother?" Ed turned to see his younger, but sadly taller, brother.

"What is it, Al?" Alphonse looked at the ground when Ed spoke.

"... How much more do you think this body can take? How much more thinning can we have it take before we can fix my armor anymore?" despite being an emotionless suit of armor Al's voice always displayed his true emotion.

"I don't know Al, but I promised you, and I tend to keep this promise that I will find your body and return you to normal. So don't fret, I'm going to walk around the dorms just read and wait for me," Ed said before he walked over to Alphonse and gently bumped his flesh hand againest Al's chest before walking out the dorm.

_**~Fluffliness!~**_

Ed's mismatched legs walked through the dorms. He had no idea where he was or where he was going but soon found himself in front of the office where his superior officer would poke constant fun at his height. His stomach did a small flutter. His stomach always did that when ever he dared to think about the Colonel. It was ironic especially since on one mission Ed was to get a tattoo of an animal that related to him. He had no idea but the gang he was undercover in had him get a mustang for the speed and the power it had having seen him fight. He blushed madly, the light tan cheeks turned a a dark crimson.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from inside the office Ed rushed in in a quiet manner And looked upon the scene he was seeing.

"...cute! Come on Roy, stop being such a sour puss! Look at my darling Elysia!" Maes Hughes spoke to Roy, he was sporting a red cheek where Roy had obviously slapped him.

"Not now Hughes, I told you I have to get this work done or Lieutenant Hawkeye will have my balls. Literally, that woman is scary, now, go home to your family Hughes," Roy said with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, not that I don't want to be with them but I suppose you need to get to you work so you can meet up with your lover later, Scar will be so lonely..." Hughes said smirking.

"..Whatever you know you _will _tell me what it is tomorrow about him. I'm tired of losing all these Alchemists and with how close Fullmetal came I'm not taking any chances not knowing anything," Roy said. He stood to give his friend a hug before saluting him. Ed sweat dropped before he dove under where Jean Havoc usually sat doing his work. He could smell the stench of stale ciggarites. And here he thought soilders couldn't smoke in uniform, but this was Roy's team, Roy could almost get away with murder. Hughes passed by where Ed was sitting before calling out to Roy a good-bye til tomorrow. Then he heard something that shocked him after Hughes had left the room.

"Fullmetal, what can I do for you at this un-godly hour?" Ed just sat there for a second before he got up and walked into the office. He golden locks framing his face, his infamous cowlick standing at attention.

"Uh, well, I was out walking around the dorms, not being able to sleep, and I couldn't find courage to talk to Al about how nasty run in with Scar," Ed said itching his scalp. He grimaced at the nasty feeling of his hair. First, he was constantly active, and second, puberty. It pissed him off to no end.

"Fullmetal are you okay?" Roy asked him.

"Huh... oh yeah I'm find, just my hair, it's bothering me, can't properly wash it because I'm missing an arm and sadly so is Al, plus it feels like it's weighing a ton with it out of its braid, plus my ports are hurting from this off weather, it seems like it might rain," He shrugged using one shoulder. Roy thought this over, in all his time of knowing Ed, and seeing the boy constantly he realised that he had never seen his hair out of its trademark braid, or on a rare night, a medium high ponytail, and his ports, poor boy. Down was something he was not used to but he knew he'd like to see more on his pillow... what?

"Come here Fullmetal," Roy said suddenly standing up. It freaked Ed out a bit at the suddeness of it, usually the Colonel was very laid back, being lazy around the office, and such. Roy started to walk off towards a door Ed had never noticed was in the office. Roy stopped and turned slightly calling out to the young alchemist.

"Are you coming?" Before he stalked into the room. Ed felt an obligation to follow Roy into the room, what could he lose? He found himself in the room to only discover that is was a bathroom instead.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Well, you said your hair was bothering and that washing it was a problem, I was thinking the same about your regular showers also, possibly it can't be good for your automail if they aren't washed everyday," Roy said. Ed looked at him with wild eyes. How the hell did he know about automail.

"Your mechanic told me the last time she was here. Was going on and on about how the ports were getting infalmed becasue you had to go a week without a proper shower. Don't worry, now that I know this I won't be putting you on an missions where you'll be treated like something other than a human," Roy said before he turned the water on, the steam rose from the water creating a slightly warm, humid atmosphere in the large bathroom.

"Strip," Roy said as he dug under the vanity counter for a few towels. After he found those he began to undo his jacket and set it down on the vanity counter. He turned to still be looking at a semi dressed Fullmetal.

"I said strip," Roy said before tossing him a thing of underwear. Ed caught it before he decided to follow the order. Once that was done and he was wearing the large underwear he walked over to the bathtub and sat down in the warm water. Roy instantly sat to work massing the missing arm port. Working the scar tissue to get it to relax and release tension. He sighed in relief, it felt wonderful so lovely to be touched by Roy like that. He deeply blushed once more at his thought.

_If only he knew how cute he looked while he blushed_ Roy let his thoughts finally over run. Of course this wasn't what he was expecting to do but Ed never did take the best of care of his body. Sure he kept up on it enough but the maitence apprently wasn't something he did often. Roy was begininning to think that he should keep oil and wrecnhes close on hand from Ed whenever he needed to do a quick fix.

"Why are you doing this Colonel?" Ed asked. He liked it yes, and yes, he also liked Roy but nothing could ever happen with the infamous womanizer of Central, that was a given.

"I may be your commanding officer and I may act cold at times but that doesn't mean I do not care about the well being about of my men on my team, you are a member of this team so I'm going to make sure you are doing well enough. Besides, I've come to be an important person in both your life and also your brother's despite him not being a State Alchemist. Without you two I think things would be worse than they are now," Roy said before he moved onto Ed's leg port that was submerged in the bath water. Ed hissed in a sigh of relief. It always took both hands and sometimes Al's to relieve the tension in the leg port when the whether turned bad.

"So then Colonel, how would you describe Al and I to you then," Ed said leaning his head back to have the water touch his hair and start to cleanse it. Roy reached out to Ed's hair.

"Let me help you," Roy said avoiding the question. He began to wash Ed's hair with plain water first, gently massaging the scalp. Roy could feel all the scabs and scar tissue that littered Ed's scalp. It just showed how many countless times the boy came to close to losing his life due to a serious head injury. Ed sat and pouted slightly, his bottom lip protruding slightly, his flesh arm crossed, while an annoyed look played across his face.

"Something wrong Ed?" Roy asked as he continued to wash the boy's hair.

"You didn't answer my question, 'how would you descirbe Al and I to you'?" Ed asked again while he leaned back into the gentle touch of Roy. Sure it great when Al helped him wash his hair and massage the ports, the rough leather gloves help to soothe it and Al somehow figured out an extremely gentle touch to use with Ed but with Roy it felt new, sensual. He enjoyed every bit of it.

Roy could let this go unaswered for it would only make Ed angry that he dodged the question. Of course Al was like a son to him. Roy didn't mind one bit taking on the roll on father to Alphonse but Ed... what was Ed? Not a son, it felt to weird to even think of calling him something like that. He grabbed the soap for Ed's hair and started to work it in a lather as he mulled over his thoughts a bit more. Everytime he thought about the short blond a flutter would go through his stomach, his heat beat quickened, his palms started to sweat. It was all because of that little blonde alchemist that he couldn't even begin to seduce another woman.

He felt a wet hand hit his face.

"Damnit Colonel answer me!" Ed shouted at him. He wanted answers. It'd be easier if Roy would just admit the fact that he thought Al and him were imposing on his duty as a soilder.

"Look you ungrateful brat! Don't yell at me! I see Al as a son and damnit I love you!" Roy shouted the words before he couldn't take it back. Ed's eyes widened a bit. Roy began to gently but in a furious manner began to rinse the hair of the soap in it. Ed never said anything as Roy began to help Ed wash his body. Finally when they were done Roy helped Ed out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around Ed's hair while he set to the automail leg. He dared not touch the arm port in fear of the water on the bare wires.

"Shit, how much water can you put in this thing?" Roy asked as Ed once more shook his leg, water droplets falling onto Roy's face. Ed shrugged his shoulder, it was something he had gotten used to, basically all he had to do was dry it for a long time to make sure it wouldn't rust.

"... Roy, about... earlier... what d-did you mean b-by it?" Ed asked in a caution filled manner. He averted his gaze from Roy's. Roy placed a gentle hand on Ed's flesh arm and used the other hand to cup Ed's face to make him look him in the eye. His black eye said it all, _let me show you what I meant by it_.

Roy leaned into Edward and Ed mimiced him. They stopped where their noses touched each other, both breathing horribly though nothing had happened. Finally they both cracked and and lunged to complete the small gap and seal the kiss.

They clashed messily, both fighting for dominace, tongues in a heated battle. Ed finally gave Roy total dominance. The raven haired man licked the roof of the blonde's mouth, his hand leaving the flesh arms and sliding up to remove the towel on his head and have his hand detangle the hair. Ed pressed his body into Mustang's body, hard chest againest hard chest. Ed reached hand up to comb through the raven hair. Moans escaped both mouths as they both surrendered to the the want, the need. They may be different but it brought them together.

What Roy thought was a bad choice of temper and a play of words turned out to be something sweet and wonderful. A kiss, filled with everything, with someone who had seen grow into something more, depsite age, Edward a beautiful young man and it was time Roy started treating Ed like that.

They broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two males. Golden amber eyes looked directly into warm filled black eyes. They didn't anything but it didn't matter, their eyes said everything. They leaned in to share yet another kiss just as sweet and full of desire as the first.

On the other of the door that was incedently cracked open to show a green eyed male and a brown eyed female on the other side.

"Well, sir, you owe me thirty thousand two cens, sir," 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said, a coy smirk crossed her lips.

"Well how about that, damn," Maes Hughes reached into his pocket not ever taking his eyes of the sweet couple in the bathroom.

**AN: i don't think it was that bad, i'm not used to the fluff, usually i prefer hardcore, yelling, sexy time stuff, but i think this is pretty cute for me. Hope you love it deary!**


End file.
